


Tainted Dreams (NSFW)

by Inuy21



Series: Alistair/Elissa Cousland [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland experiences another nightmare fueled by her tainted blood. Luckily this time Alistair is there to help her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Dreams (NSFW)

It was dark, with only the smell of blood and death. That’s how it always started, these…nightmares. They were said to be caused by the taint—the darkspawn blood she had drank during the joining—but Elissa wasn’t quite sure she believed it yet. Noise, the sounds of chaos filled the void next. Children, men, women, even animals were not immune to the slaughter that was taking place in some distant location. 

She knew what would come next: the images—not of people she knew, thankfully—but all the same, awful flashes of throats getting slit or a healthy body being skewered by a spear or an arrow or perhaps being chopped up by axes. She felt her body shudder and cringe at the vivid imagery her mind supplied with the help of the many battles she had already been through on this journey. However this was nothing new: death, violence, her inability to stop it. Then it happened. 

His voice called out to her, from where she did not know but it was louder than the other sounds. Somewhere amongst the chaos he was beckoning her—not yelling, not screaming. She tried to peer through the battlefield that now spread out before her, but it was no use. So she moved: her first mistake. She shouldn’t be able to feel the muck beneath her boots but she could. A combination of who-knew-what was squishing between her toes. 

Her second mistake was to look down. The ground swirled around her naked feet and bare legs. She blinked but it only made the sensation worse. Then the third and final mistake came as she moved forward. Ignoring the gunk caking onto her naked skin, she pushed forward to what she thought was sanity. 

Ignoring the corpses spiked to the ground and the innards she slipped upon, she pushed herself toward that voice—which was now becoming a bit frantic. So she pushed harder as if she had to break her way through some magical spell. That’s when she heard it, the roar of the archdemon. Then from out of nowhere the giant dragon was flying overhead, ignoring her in favor of some bigger prize. It wasn’t long after that everything came to a standstill. 

She stopped fighting because he appeared without warning in front of her. With a gasped sob she reached for him and fell to her knees as her body stiffened in fear. It was a dream, just a nightmare. It wasn’t real! Maker, help her! It felt so real, too real. She should have been there, to prevent this or perhaps she would be beside him in his pain and they could both perish as all Grey Wardens should—fighting the darkspawn.

“Elissa!” 

His voice was still strong despite his mangled and bloodied body. Pieces of his armor were missing, while other parts had been dented and scuffed by the enemy. It wasn’t real; she willed her mind to believe the truth. This wasn’t happening…yet. Tears burned at the back of her eyes as she doubled over and her forehead landed on the filthy ground. She pressed her head toward the coolness of the earth, to concentrate on anything but the dying man in front of her. It was easier now, to remember. 

This was just a nightmare. She cut off the thought that it could be a vision of the future. No, just a nightmare that was all this was. She and Alistair had been growing closer, bonding, even sharing a bed. That was the reason she was seeing him here and now, in this awful place.

“Darling,” his voice was so clear, as if he was whispering the word in her ear instead of lying feet away. 

Another sob broke through as she jerked her head up and hit something solid. A groan mingled with hers as her head cleared and her eyes blinked open. The comforting heat at her back moved and the arm that had been wrapped around her waist disappeared. Instinctively a hand rose to rub her aching head and smacked against another hand. 

“You really do enjoy inflicting pain upon me, don’t you?” Alistair grumbled behind her.

Elissa couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her lips despite the throbbing in her head. “I don’t do it on purpose, love,” she replied in a soothing tone. Now that her head was clearing she felt bad and wanted to make up for whatever she had done in her sleep. 

The bronzed arm looped back around her waist and tugged her against the hard body of her bed mate. A warm kiss was placed at the top of her shoulder before he spoke again. “I’m not sure about that,” the words were spoken gentler this time and with a hint of amusement. “What were you dreaming about?” 

She shook her head, careful that she didn’t injure him again. “Just a nightmare,” she answered, turning in his hold to look at him over her shoulder. 

His eyebrows immediately drew together in concern. He knew what it was like, that after such an episode it was sometimes easier to forget than to recall what happened. She definitely didn’t want to talk about what she had seen as their relationship was a bit uncertain right now. What with the whole Blight and not knowing if either of them would survive and then the added weight of Eamon wanting Alistair to take the throne. She just wanted to enjoy what time they might have left instead of worrying over all the things that could pull them apart. 

“I can tell by that look on your face that you don’t want to talk about it,” he said as if he found the idea a little offending.

“I’m sorry. Not right now, at least.” Elissa turned even further so she could cup his cheek and press a kiss on his lips. “It was just…too real.” All she wanted was to forget. She needed to know that Alistair was alive and healthy because just looking at him could only hold the demons at bay for so long. 

He closed his eyes, sighed, and rested his forehead against hers in understanding. “Every day it gets harder for me, too. Sometimes I wonder,” he began before being stopped by another kiss.

“None of that, Alistair.” She pulled back to finally get a good look at his face and noticed his nose was bright red. She pressed a soft kiss to soothe the pain then pulled back again. “Did I hurt you anywhere else?”

A corner of his mouth turned up. “Now that you mention it,” he growled playfully as his hand curved around her bottom and pulled their lower bodies closer. “Would you mind ever-so-much kissing me everywhere?”

Elissa laughed. “Everywhere? That could take all night and we really should let our other companions rest,” she answered even though she rubbed her naked flesh against his and wrapped an arm around his back.

He shifted so he could bring his other hand up to run through her short hair. “Both Morrigan and Zevran have been saying hurtful things to me all day. “ He pouted before adding, “I suppose you just tuned them right out?”

She nipped at his chin. “Of course, they only do it because they know how you’ll react.”

“And what of good grandmotherly Wynne? I suppose they bribed her to get in on the ‘humiliate Alistair’ ploy?” 

His fingertips found the shell of her ear and traced the sensitive skin. “Wynne does it because she loves you. You know she’s happy for us and only wants the best for you,” her voice came out a little more breathy as he continued his play on her body. 

Her hips nudged forward, teasing them both with the intimate contact. Alistair leaned in and bypassed the gentle kiss he was aiming for. His lips smashed against hers in a bruising kiss that she quickly turned into a heated frenzy of tongues and teeth. Not at all something he would have thought a woman would like but he was quick to return the fervor. The hand that had been sitting patiently on her bottom hooked around her thigh so he could rest the leg over his hip; the other one that had been idly playing at her ear slid around to cup the back of her head and hold her steady. 

She pushed at his chest, rolling him to his back so she could straddle him. When she started to pull away he let her go even though his fingers were now tangled in her hair. “I want what’s best for you, too,” she breathed out. “I’m not sure that I could let you go if that’s what it comes down to.”

“I thought we were done speaking,” he replied in a huskier tone than usual. 

It was her turn to touch her forehead against his and sigh. “I just want you.” She stopped the rest of the sentence with a tender kiss. He was happy, wasn’t he? It wasn’t like she was forcing him into this situation or to stay with her. 

“You have me.”

There was the smile that melted her heart and a little part of her brain. She wanted to ask if it would be for always but instead she made herself return the smile. No more talking. Let the actions speak for themselves. So that’s what she set her mind to, making sure they were both pleasantly exhausted and well loved.

It hadn’t always been so easy and comfortable between the two of them in bed. It had helped only a little that Alistair hadn’t been her first, but at least she hadn’t walked into the tent blind as to what to do their first time. Alistair, Maker preserve him, had been a tentative lover at first but had been quick on the uptake. She also had to thank Leliana for giving her a few tips early on, and grudgingly Zevran for blurting out his own tricks to Alistair.

Now that they had left the awkwardness behind and embarrassment—well maybe not completely—of their camp mates knowing what they were doing, it made things more fun and interesting. Like Alistair being more playful and less afraid of hurting her with his touch. She loved his hands soothingly running along her bare skin as if he were fascinated by it. 

The contact was gentle, his fingertips running down her spine as he watched her. Elissa bent her head so she could kiss him again. It was something she would never tire of, she was certain. His lips moved under hers as his hand skimmed along the curve of her waist. A spark of heat uncoiled in her belly and made her moan. Alistair’s teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she melted against him. She lifted a hand to slide along his jaw and up into his hair as their kiss turned feverous again. 

The hand at her waist slipped down to squeeze the underside of her bottom causing her own hand to grip and pull his hair. Alistair broke the kiss with a groan and flipped them. Her back hit the pallet of furs and made her gasp with the quickness of it. Her unsteady gaze finally focused on Alistair’s face, hovering above. 

“Sorry,” he started to apologize but was pulled down by the neck for a quick kiss. 

“I’m a Grey Warden, I can handle it.” Not like the wind hadn’t been knocked out of her before!

She received a half smile for her comment before he pressed his lips to her temple. “Still, you did whack your head against my nose earlier. I should have been more careful.” He trailed kisses down her cheek and to her ear. “I know you don’t mind the roughness,” he breathed around the shell, tickling and making her squirm, “but I’d rather avoid it if you’re already injured, my dear.”

“Alistair,” she gasped just as he pulled at her earlobe. 

Elissa arched beneath him, needing to feel more of him now that her body was heated. Her arms wrapped around his back, trying their best to pull him down. He obeyed, letting their chests brush before he allowed more of his weight to rest on her. The position for him was discomfiting but he didn’t plan to be kept there long. Besides, he was at the perfect angle to show his appreciation to her neck and shoulders.

Her hands rubbed and scratched his back as he worshipped her with kisses. She couldn’t resist, though, the tempting slope of his lower back and naked butt in the air. Without hesitation she let both hands follow that upward bend to his vulnerable rump. She stifled a giggle when his body twitched and he stopped his caresses to look at her. She gave the left cheek a light swat before squeezing the flesh under both hands and lifted her head to nip at the underside of his jaw. 

“I know I took advantage of your defenseless backside. Can you blame me?” she asked in the most innocent tone she could muster at the moment.

Elissa waited for a response, her breath hitching as he only continued to stare at her as if he was conflicted. With their relationship progressing the way it was, she had been doing the best she could in letting Alistair know it was okay to be dominating with her if he wanted. She knew he wasn’t one to give orders or even indulge in something he found fascinating, but she wanted him to be more at ease with her when they had some privacy.

Something tickled the back of her right thigh causing her to squirm again. A sly smile kicked up the corner of Alistair’s lips before he directed their attention back to her skin. The hand at her thigh glided to the underside of her knee and latched onto her calf. As he lifted the leg to hook over his hip, he lowered himself so his erection prodded her entrance. Her hips surged up in an attempt to catch him. 

His mouth was busy leaving a trail of wet kisses from her collarbone to her breasts. His tongue swirled around a nipple before sucking the tip into his mouth before switching to the other side. Her hands, wavering between staying below or making their way back up, shot to his hair and pulled at the short strands. His hips surged forward and the tip eased inside her causing both to pause and moan at the sensation. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be the one kissing me?” Alistair asked half-dazed as he gazed at her, ignoring the plump breasts on either side of his head.

Elissa laughed. “That was the original plan. I think we both got a little distracted.” She looked at his face; little beads of sweat had collected on his forehead and were rolling down from his hairline. Her fingers combed the damp bangs that were starting to cling to his skin. “I’ll make it up to you next time.”

He grinned, his hand slipping under her bottom as he pushed forward. He turned his head so he could kiss the side of one breast then nip it before turning in the other direction and doing the same before leaving her breasts behind. Elissa lifted her hips, pushing up with the foot that wasn’t wrapped around him, wanting all of him inside her. Her hands, which had run through his hair, were now sliding down his back again only to dig into the flesh when he thrust the rest of the way in. 

His forehead rested briefly against hers before his lips came seeking hers. It took a moment to find a rhythm that was satisfying for both. However, it didn’t last long as his other hand slid under her backside and pressed her fully against him so he could grind against her. Elissa gasped, pulling away from the kiss and burying her face in his neck. She flicked her tongue to taste the sweat on his skin then her lips and teeth teased the flesh. 

He panted above her, holding onto her bottom as if for support. Her hands clung to his shoulders now as she moved her hips as much as possible within his grasp. She moaned when the fluttering started in her belly and began to spread. She choked back a sob of joy as the heat and trembling filled her limbs. A high-pitched cry left her lips as a sweet numbness took over her entire body.

It took her a moment to focus back on Alistair’s face, drenched in sweat and pinched as if in pain, as he continued to move above her. She tugged at his shoulders to bring their upper bodies closer. He leaned down and gave her a fierce kiss as he shuddered with release. Elissa held onto him as his hands finally let go of her bottom and he rolled to his side, bringing her with him. 

Lying in his arms sweaty and sated she glanced over at him. She wasn’t surprised to find him watching her already, so she gave him a cheeky grin. The arm that was laying limp behind her shoulders pulled her up so he could kiss her forehead. 

“Will you be able to sleep now?” he asked on the verge of sleep.

“Have I ever had trouble falling asleep afterward?” she countered.

Alistair chuckled. “It depends who we pissed off tonight.”

Elissa turned her face to smother her laughter in his shoulder. “It’s your fault this time, so you’ll just have to deal with the humiliation that comes with it.”

“If it’s Morrigan,” he started on a disgusted note, “I’m letting you handle it, Warden.”

“Coward,” she muttered, resting her head on his chest so that it was tucked up under his chin. “You’re going to have to deal with her sooner or later.”

“Then I’ll deal with her later. Besides you do such a wonderful job running her off without drawing blood. Pity,” he added the last word on in a whisper. 

She pinched a patch of skin on his chest and twisted. He yelped and tensed, the hand at her shoulder clenching just a little too hard. “She’s not as bad as you think.” When he drew in breath to speak again, she pinched him again. “You can tell me about it in the morning. Let’s sleep while we have the opportunity.”


End file.
